


now i'm found (i'll never be lost)

by gotsarang



Series: (and i'll be your) love song [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fushigi Yuugi!AU, M/M, Wizard of Oz!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: this is what fairy tales are made of.





	now i'm found (i'll never be lost)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onouis/gifts).



> Bind Your Love - Cher Lloyd
> 
> who remembers this anime?

(whatever comes, i'm keeping my arms wide open)

 

 

 

 

Okay, so maybe buying that suspicious-looking snow globe from the sketchy old lady in the alley was a bad idea, but she really looked like she needed the money and Park Jinyoung maybe a bit of an asshole (okay, okay an asshole to Jackson, especially) but he has a heart with a density of mashed potatoes.

 

  
Warm with extra gravy, too.

 

 

 

  
Which would explain why he is in an expansive oasis smack in the middle of an infinite desert.

 

 

 

  
It wasn't even like a proper snow globe. Instead of a scene during the winter inside, there were a couple palm trees in the sand, a small pool of water and a rocky structure. There wasn't even any 'snow' in the glass sphere. What was the whole point if you could not even shake it to watch the snow fall down?

 

(He cursed at himself for his shitty luck and shook the ornament violently anyway.)

 

 

 

 

He slips on a mossy rock. He screws his eyes shut on reflex, body bracing for inevitable impact when strong sinewy arms wrap around him.

 

  
Oh, yeah. He keeps forgetting he is not alone in his journey back home. Moments after he shook the damn thing for the seventh time in the span of seven minutes, a sandstorm swept him up and he had landed straight into someone's lap.

 

  
Jinyoung squeaks like a mouse, leaping out of the man's hold and back into the pebbly stream.

 

  
"Stay away from me!" he shrieks yells. He threateningly brandishes a finger at Jaebum, splashing water in his face. Jaebum only wipes his face dry with an amused look on his face and continues trekking as if nothing had happened.

 

 

It was just his luck that it had to be Jaebum's lap he had to land on. Jaebum had immediately declared him his damsel in distress and himself as his knight in shining armor. Jinyoung had ~~screamed in fright~~ yelled very loudly in protest before knocking the man unconscious with the snow globe because A.) he was not definitely not a damsel and two, _what the actual fuck._

 

  
So maybe, Jinyoung felt really bad about hitting Jaebum on his head afterward so he stuck around and tried tending to his injury. Doesn't matter if he slapped the other male on the cheek once he woke up, for commenting that Jinyoung's lap was very comfortable. He's just secretly relieved that Jaebum wasn't angry at him.

 

 

 

Jaebum turns around and holds out his hand to help him out, sharp eyes warm and smile gentle. Jinyoung melts at the sight and feels his hysterical need to get back home ebb just a little away.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. back from the dead, i mean from bimonthlies! this is not dedicated to anyone in particular and i might write a part two or five hahahahha
> 
> we'll see how it goes or if med school does not kill me first!


End file.
